


18th November, 2005

by littledragon94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledragon94/pseuds/littledragon94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda Tonks tucks a seven year old Teddy Lupin into bed. - For the Daily Prompt Challenge 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18th November, 2005

‘Gran?’ Teddy called from the bed Andromeda had just tucked him into.

‘Yes Teddy bear?’ she smiled as he cringed at the nickname.

‘Gran, I’m seven and a half. You can stop calling me that now.’

‘Sorry Teddy, but you’ll always be my little Teddy bear, no matter how old you are.’

He grumbled again and his hair shimmered through various shades of blue. He’d been settling on blue more frequently now.

With a smile at her grandson Andromeda turned to leave again.

‘Gran?’

‘Yes Ted– what’s wrong dear?’ Andromeda rushed back to his bedside. The colour had drained from his hair and had turned to his natural mousy-brown colour. His wide blue eyes stared up at her.

‘Tell me about Mum again please?’

‘Of course Teddy bear,’ she gave him a tight squeeze before perching herself on the edge of the bed. She waited until he was comfortable before she began.

‘Have I ever told you about the time your Mum tried to go to Hogwarts two years early? She gave me such a fright I can tell you…’

Teddy’s eyelids grew heavier as the story went on. Soon his breathing slowed and softened as he slept in sweet contentment.

Andromeda fell silent and the only sound was the noise of the November rain hammering on the window. She stroked a strand of Teddy's fringe off his forehead. He was so much like Dora, but when he was truly relaxed he looked just like Remus did without the scars.

‘Where did my baby go?’ she whispered to herself. ‘Where did she go?’

 


End file.
